Nuestros Descendientes
by awkwardlittlelamb
Summary: Si vas al pasado puedes cambiar tu presente y remover tu futuro. ese palabras se han escuchado a través de los años, claro que un poco diferentes. pero que pasaría si tu viaje tenía que pasar. unos encapuchados entraron por las puertas dobles del gran comedor. los murmullos no se tardaron en escuchar, siendo silenciados por la directora . Dos personas del grupo de los


**Nota de autora:** _esta es la primera historia que publico en sin embargo esta y otras historias que publicare futuramente ya están publicadas ( ya con una cantidad mayor de capítulos) en wattpad así que te ordeno que vayas y leas mis historias, ya mismo!111 w.w soy un poco controladora…_

 **Desclairme:** _algunos- la mayoría- de los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, la dueña es la muy malvada-hermosa de ._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _la siguiente historia pude que no te agrade por las siguientes razones: tienes relaciones chicoxchico MUCHAS *-*y algunas chicaxchica~~, hay muy pocas hetero .-. y para darle un poco mas de picante :v también mpreg, o sea cariño ( ¬.¬), embarazos masculinos aunque- por lastima:/- solo es mención de mpreg_

Capitulo uno: el accidente

En una particular casa ya conocida por muchos de los lectores , unos cuantos niños, jóvenes y adultos pasaban la tarde en " familia". Los más jóvenes estaban en el parte trasera de la casa .

\- Rose vamos, deja de estudiar, son vacaciones - invito a su amiga un azabache animadamente

\- no gracias James, estoy bien aquí- dijo la chica para después seguir leyendo su libro de Transformaciones

\- qué es eso que tienes hay? - pregunto el azabache acercándose mientras miraba atentamente algo que brillaba entre las cosas de su amiga.

\- no te incumbe - contestó la chica sin prestarle la mínima atención al chico que en un movimiento rápido tomó el objeto que era un collar -Dame James, con eso no se juega - dijo la chica mientras se levantaba para tomar el peculiar collar

-qué es?- pregunto el azabache mientras alzaba el collar por encima de su cabeza para que la chica no lo tomará

\- Dame! - dijo la chica desesperada intentando alcanzar el collar sin ningún resultado - james deja ya de jugar y comporta te como un adulto

-dale el collar James - dijo otro chico mientras se acercaba

\- ¡por Merlín! Harry, solo estoy jugando con Rose- dijo el azabache un poco molesto

-eso no es de jugar James- reprendió la chica más preocupada que molesta

-devuelve el collar- exigió el chico mientras acercaba su mano y tiraba por un extremo del collar

-no quiero!- dijo el azabache mientras tironeaba del otro extremo

-ya dejen de pelear y denme eso!- grito la chica llamado la atención de todos los que estaban junto a ellos

-james, ya deja eso - dijo una chica más pequeña con el ceño fruncido. A veces le exasperaba como eran sus hermanos.

–N..- el azabache no pudo terminar su negación por el esplendor que se formó cuando el collar se rompió en dos partes

-que hiciste James?!- grito la dueña del collar, pero no pudo recibir respuesta ya que el resplandor se volvió más grande y en un destello todos desaparecieron y lo único que quedo en el suelo fue una mitad del collar .

{°•°•°~°•°•°}

Un sonido estruendoso se escuchó en la oficina de ahora la directora Minerva McGonagall . La directora alarmada elevó la mirada de los documentos que estaba revisando con determinación para encontrarse a unos veintiséis jóvenes- mas o menos- tirados por toda su oficina

-pero que es esto? - pregunto mini alarmada

\- Auuch. Esto es tu culpa james sino fueras jugado con mi gira-tiempos no estuviéramos aquí - dijo una chica molesta

-cómo iba a saber yo que ese estúpido collar era un gira-tiempos - se defendió el azabache

\- ya dejen de pelear - exclamó un rubio molesto - y donde es aquí exactamente? - pregunto desconcertado

-mini?- pregunto una chica con una sonrisa

-quienes son ustedes? - pregunto la directora con una leve sospecha

-en qué fecha estamos? - respondió con otra pregunta la dueña del dichoso collar

-veinticuatro de septiembre de 1999 - dijo la directora

\- Qué? - pregunto alarmado un peli azul - esto es tu culpa maldito James

\- no, espera - lo detuvo un peli rojo - estamos en la época en la que nuestros padres eran jóvenes ..

-me pueden explicar quiénes son?- pregunto la directora con fundida

-ooh perdón, nosotros vinimos del futuro, para ser más específicos del 2024. Porque un zoquete no dejo sus manos quietas -dijo un chico

\- tú también lo rompiste- acusó el azabache

-ahg, bueno, estamos aquí y no sabemos cómo regresar ..

-eso es maravilloso- dijo una voz

\- como dices eso Albus - dijo la directora mirando a un cuadro donde estaba el difunto director Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

\- has que se presenten Minerva, sería interesante y traslada mi cuadro al gran comedor, quiero ver todo- dijo el difunto director con una sonrisa extraña

-pero eso no afectaría el futuro- dijo la dueña del collar con duda

\- oh, pero claro que no. Si están aquí es por algo - dijo el cuadro con sabiduría

Y todos con duda de se dirigieron al gran comedor con unas capuchas para que nadie pudiera verlos. Al entrar al gran comedor todos los presentes los vieron extrañados, se sentaron en una escalinata que estaba antes de llegar a la mesa de los profesores, los elfos aparecieron con el cuadro del profesor y lo situaron en un lugar que pudiera ver todo con claridad. Todos susurraban y se preguntaban quienes podrían ser esas personas cuando la voz de la profesora McGonagall detuvo todo escándalo y dijo

\- Buenos días alumno, tenemos unos invitados que vienen de un lugar muy lejano, del futuro- los susurros volvieron y la profesora tuvo que acallar todos- A petición de nuestro difunto director Albus Dumbledore - dijo apuntando el cuadro - nuestros invitados se presentarán.

Una persona paso adelante y dijo...


End file.
